1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to electronic musical instrument equipment and more specifically it relates to a pedal rack. The pedal rack combines a musicians favorite foot controlled components and a rack mountable unit into one case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous electronic musical instrument equipment have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,881 to Cotten; U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,468 to Peterson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,467 to Brown and Japanese patent numbered JA1-307798 to Kato all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.